Más vale tarde, y poco, que nunca
by y0misma
Summary: Existen cosas por las cuales vale la pena esperar tres años, claro, siempre y cuando no te dejen con ganas. Slash, spoiler DH.


**Mi primer Drarry. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Por lo menos yo disfruté escribiéndolo. **

**Luna, Selene-Mosha y Maru, muchísimas gracias por las correcciones y por aguantar mi manía de perfección. **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká o Warner BROS en su defecto. **

Se le hacía extraño estar allí. Las sensaciones que lo embargaban eran demasiadas y no sabía cómo manejarlas correctamente. Habían pasado algunos años desde que todo terminó, desde que el bando de los buenos, liderados por él, finalmente había vencido a Voldemort y el mundo mágico contaba con algo muy parecido a la paz; parecido porque aún existían reducidos grupo de personas que seguían los ideales del que fue conocido como el mago más temido por años.

Era extraño, parte de él se sentía culpable por algo, pero no sabía por qué; parte de él quería dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente desde ese día, pero no podía. Había un asunto pendiente que todavía debía enfrentar y por eso estaba en ese lugar, pero ¿cómo dar las gracias o por último pedir disculpas a alguien que lo trató mal durante todos sus años de colegio? No era cosa de llegar y decir "Profesor Snape, entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo. Sin resentimientos, no lo odio, descanse en paz" Eso era algo inconcebible, incluso para el niño que vivió.

Era verdad, no lo odiaba, pero aún así no podía olvidar todos los malos ratos, todas las veces que habló mal de su padre y su padrino, y por si fuera poco, todas las veces que le quitó puntos sin justificación alguna favoreciendo a esas asquerosas serpientes...

Bien, ahí estaba entrando en un tema que no quería recordar. No es que hubiese pasado algo malo o peor de sus años en Hogwarts, pero sólo el hecho de pensar en una persona en concreto disparaba su mal humor y toda la frustración que sentía hacia sí mismo por ser tan idiota y fijarse en él. Sí, era consciente que nadie podía tener control sobre los sentimientos, pero Harry jamás pensó en la posibilidad de sentirse atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo y cuando finalmente lo admitió, su condena fue fijarse justamente de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo

Draco Malfoy. Arrogante, mimado, irritante; alguien que se creía el dueño del mundo y que trataba mal a quien pensara lo contrario. El responsable directo de que Harry no pudiera dormir correctamente en las noches ya que después del primer sueño que tuvo con él, prefirió dormir lo menos posible y así no tentar a su subconsciente a que realizara las cosas que su consciente deseaba.

Sabía que ya no era el mismo muchacho de diecisiete años que trataba de mirar disimuladamente al rubio en clases o por cada pasillo que se cruzasen. No era el mismo muchacho que en un ataque de impulsividad, después de soportar que el Slytherin se burlara de su escasa vida amorosa y su inexperiencia, le confesó que le gustaba y quería meterse en sus pantalones a como diese lugar. Como es lógico, después de decir eso, no pudo volver a mirarlo a la cara ya que sabía que todas las risas del Slytherin eran dirigidas a su persona. Le había dado material para que se burlara de él hasta el día de su muerte, pero extrañamente –y sin que Harry lo supiera– las cosas no fueron así.

Lo último que haría Draco sería burlarse del Gryffindor ¿Por qué? Porque de una manera bastante retorcida él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Y digo retorcida porque ese muchacho jamás aprendió a demostrar las cosas que sentía, por eso la única manera en la que lo expresaba era con insultos y humillaciones al por mayor.

Pero no estaba en ese lugar para acordarse de Malfoy, estaba allí porque quería cerrar el capítulo con Severus Snape. Un capítulo que tenía abierto desde el día en que vio los recuerdos que tenían que ver con el profesor y su madre.

—Es extraño estar acá, lo sé, pero tenía que venir y aclarar las cosas. Es tonto que le hable a una piedra, pero no creo que exista otra manera de comunicarme con usted en estos momentos.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Sí, nunca fue de las personas que pudieran decir lo que pensaban de manera sencilla, pero no creyó que sería tan complejo. Todos lo hacían ¿Por qué él no? A lo mejor, la razón era porque nadie le enseñó a demostrar sus sentimientos de manera correcta. ¿Quién lo haría? ¿Sus padres? Sabía que eso era imposible, por mucho que durante un tiempo fuera su mayor deseo; era sólo un deseo irrealizable. Hermione había intentado enseñarle, a través de demostraciones, cómo expresar sus sentimientos, pero lo que él necesitaba eran palabras, no gestos que no podía registrar en su memoria.

—Sí, en verdad es tonto que le hables a una piedra, Potter.

No, por Merlín ¿Por qué, de todas las personas con las que podía encontrarse en ese lugar, tenía que ser precisamente con él? –—Malfoy… Qué sorpresa verte.

—No digas que no me extrañaste, después de todos ambos sabemos que te gusto, ¿no?

Suspiró. Siempre, cada vez que estaban solos, Malfoy salía con un comentario de ese tipo y las defensas de Harry se derrumban, pero ahora sería diferente. Habían pasado tres años desde que todo terminó, desde que salieron de Hogwarts y ya no eran los mismos de antes.

—Supéralo, Malfoy, eso fue hace tres años y créeme que lo que menos siento hacia ti en estos momentos es atracción. —Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era una completa mentira, pero lo único que quería era que el rubio lo dejara de molestar y si para eso debía mentir, mentiría.

No lo creía. No quería creer lo que decía Potter. O sea, a él todavía le gustaba y, ¿ese niñato pasaba de él como si fuera agua? El orgullo de su estirpe lo inundó y sonrió de medio lado al mismo tiempo que se comenzó a acercar lentamente a donde estaba el muchacho.

—Bien, eso quiere decir que si me acerco a ti, tú no te alejarás, ¿verdad?

Tragó con fuerza y, muy a su pesar, negó. Volvió a tragar saliva cuando vio que el rubio sonreía de forma traviesa y comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más "Merlín… Merlín, dame la fuerza necesaria para superar esto." Sintió cómo los músculos de su espalda se tensaban repentinamente cuando su ex – compañero estaba sólo a unos dos metros de distancia. Estaba condenado, perdido, arruinado y ambos lo sabían.

Veía sus labios, tan apetecibles como cuando estaban en el colegio; sus facciones, tan suaves como las recordaba –sí, porque aún las recodaba en sueños–. Y sintió un deseo irrefrenable de besarlo. No supo en qué momento o cuándo, pero, de un momento a otro, sus labios estaban envolviendo los de Draco y su lengua luchaba por meterse en la boca que tanto había anhelado.

Draco sonrió dentro del beso y, si es que era eso posible, se acercó más. Lo abrazó con fuerza y correspondió al beso lo mejor que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que la persona que quería tener el control de la situación era el Gryffindor. Lo dejó hacer, después de todo él también ansiaba ese encuentro y aquél contacto. En un impulso, mordió el labio inferior del muchacho de gafas y se sintió completamente satisfecho cuando, éste, dejó escapar un jadeo de placer.

Tenía que controlarse, tenía que… A la mierda el autocontrol, lo que quería era poder realizar todas las cosas que había soñado desde que tenía diecisiete años. Sus manos bajaron por la espalda de Malfoy y se posaron en el culo que deseaba; en ese apetecible y exquisito culo que, estaba seguro, sería suyo. Apretó y escuchó el leve gemido que salió de la garganta del rubio. Quería seguir más allá. Deseaba que, por un día, los límites no existieran y así pudiera follarse a esa serpiente hasta que olvidara cómo sentarse correctamente.

Cortó el beso, pero no sacó las manos de donde las tenía, lo miró fijamente y carraspeó un par de veces. —¿Qué te parece si continuamos esto en otra parte? —Estaba nervioso, pero como no quería que eso se notara su voz salió segura y firme.

Draco lo miró enarcando una ceja y, después de concluir que era mejor un polvo con Potter que una paja con su mano, asintió con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano del muchacho entre las suyas y comenzó a caminar a la salida. No estaba seguro de qué pasaría, pero estaba completamente seguro que lo disfrutaría mucho. Ahora, una cosa era disfrutar y otra muy distinta era dejar que Potter se lo follara por dónde quisiera o cuántas veces quisiera, eso no iba a pasar ni en los mejores sueños del cara-rajada.

Después de un rato de buscar un lugar en el cual pudieran aparecerse sin problemas, encontraron un callejón alejado de los ojos de curiosos y, sin soltarse de las manos se aparecieron en la casa de Harry. No era el lugar más ordenado del mundo, aunque estaba en mejor condición de lo que había creído Draco; bien, no estaba allí para observar la decoración así que fijó su atención en Potter y se abalanzó sobre él para comenzar nuevamente a besarlo. Había definitivamente algo adictivo en la boca del niño que vivió; algo que hacía imposible dejar de besarlo, lamerlo y querer perderse por siempre ahí.

Harry correspondió el beso sin pensar en nada más que en el deseo que comenzaba a hacerse notorio en sus pantalones. _No, eso no estaba bien, Malfoy es tu enemigo. Era alguien que sólo se burló de tí en el colegio y no puedes desearlo como lo haces._ Su mente parecía una montaña rusa de emociones contradictorias. No sabía a cuál de todas las emociones hacerle caso o si sólo tenía que mandarlas de paseo y dejarse llevar.

Dejarse llevar, hace años… en realidad nunca había hecho eso –ni siquiera con Ginny– ¿Cómo se hacía? O sea, ¿cómo dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y simplemente disfrutar el momento? La respuesta se la dio, sin querer, Malfoy cuando llevó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna y apretó suavemente.

—Por Merlín, Draco… —El jadeo que salió de su garganta fue involuntario, pero le permitió liberar parte de las cosas que tenía reprimidas hace tiempo.

Draco apretó un poco más y luego comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente. Le gustaba acariciar lento, así era como lo hacía él y siempre le funcionaba, entonces ¿por qué no funcionaría con los demás? Comenzó a avanzar por la habitación; tenía que encontrar un puto lugar en el cual pudieran acostarse. No se follaría a Potter de pie. No le molestaba hacerlo, pero tenía tantas ganas que era mejor estar cómodos y disfrutar.

Las rodillas del Gryffindor chocaron con un sillón, uno perfecto para las cosas que quería llevar a cabo. Lo reclinó sobre el mueble y sus manos fueron a desabrochar los botones de la túnica que, en esos momentos, lo único que hacia era estorbar; terminó de desabrocharla, la sacó y la tiró en el suelo. Le siguió la camisa y empezó a recorrer con sus manos ese cuerpo, que aunque no estaba del todo formado, a sus ojos era totalmente apetecible. Escuchaba la respiración entrecortada del muchacho que tenía bajo su cuerpo y eso lo excitaba aún más. Siempre le había gustado tener el control de las cosas, fuera lo que fuera y ésa, definitivamente, no era la excepción a la regla.

"Respira, Harry, no es difícil, primero inhalas y luego exhalas." No se había dado cuenta de lo caliente que lo tenía Draco, hasta el momento en que se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo cómo respirar. Esas manos estaban haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y provocaban que lo único que quisiera fuera sentirlo dentro de él ya.

—Draco, por favor, me estás matando.

Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en los labios de Malfoy. No había nada más satisfactorio que tener al salvador del mundo mágico a su merced y completamente dispuesto a dejarse hacer cualquier cosa. Y eso que ni siquiera le había tocado del todo… Algo que sin duda tenía que rectificar, por eso llevó sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón y lo desabrochó rápidamente. La ropa estorbaba y si había algo que molestara al Slytherin eran las cosas que estorbaban.

Una de sus manos fue directamente a la polla de Potter –algo incluso más apetecible que el resto de su anatomía–, y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo como si fuera una serpiente que estaba reconociendo territorio. En realidad eso estaba haciendo; reconociendo el territorio que quería doblegar y degustar con la boca. Oh, pero eso sería más adelante; todavía debía torturar un poco más al muchacho, de esa manera se divertía mucho más

Qué cara más deliciosa tenía Potter en esos momentos. Una cara de completa entrega y calentura sin límites; algo imperdible y que había esperado por años. Muchas veces, estando en Hogwarts, pasó por su mente la idea de coger al muchacho y encerrarse con él en algún armario de escobas por el cual nadie pasara, aunque claro, éste siempre iba acompañado de sus estúpidos amiguitos y eso complicaba las cosas. Pero ahora era el día de la venganza; una que llevaba planeando desde que le escuchó decir que le gustaba. No lo hizo antes por todas las cosas que estaban pasando; la guerra, Voldemort, él como mortífago –cosa que al final no era tan así, aunque nadie sabía eso– y demás cosas. Los movimientos de su mano comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más rápidos a medida que los gemidos del otro se iban incrementando.

—Quiero que te corras, oh, me encantaría que te corrieras en mis manos, Harry.

Hasta la manera de decir su nombre sonaba incitadora para Harry y eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Movía sus manos, tratando de alcanzar alguna parte del cuerpo de Draco, pero al parecer éste no quería que eso sucediera. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más profundos, su respiración se entrecortaba con más facilidad y sus pupilas se dilataban casi por completo.

—Draco…

Esa era casi la única palabra coherente que podía salir de sus labios. No podía articular ninguna frase completa, no podía ni siquiera pensar de manera correcta, pero ¿importaba? No, en realidad no.

Las piernas de Harry se tensaron y su espalda se arqueó mientras de su boca escapaban varios gemidos entrecortados y luego uno más largo y profundo. "Merlín, esto es jodidamente bueno" Sus ojos se entrecerraban por el placer y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la tela del sillón en el que estaba. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para correrse y eso, si era posible, lo excitaba aún más.

Observaba con atención las facciones de Potter. Los ojos verdes completamente dilatados, las piernas tensas bajo las suyas y los gemidos que, sinceramente, lo estaban volviendo loco. Aceleró sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que acercaba su boca al oído del muchacho.

—Vamos, Harry, córrete. Quiero que te corras para mí.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que llegó a sus labios cuando sintió en sus manos aquél líquido espeso y caliente que salía de la polla de Harry. Sonrisa que se amplió al escuchar los gemidos, cada vez más fuertes, del muchacho mientras su cuerpo tenía leves espasmos de placer.

El Gryffindor sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban y su respiración comenzaba, lentamente, a normalizarse. Había sido la mejor corrida que había tenido en años, ni siquiera cuando se masturbaba había sentido tantas cosas juntas y eso que ni siquiera habían follado… aún.

—Draco… eso fue…

—Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. Espectacular, ¿no?

Las manos de Draco seguían en el mismo lugar y éste seguía hablándole al oído a Potter. —Espera a ver lo que sentirás cuando te la meta.

Apretó nuevamente la polla de Harry. Deseaba que éste no se olvidara de las sensaciones que segundos antes lo había invadido, así se aseguraba de que lo desearía todavía más.

Llevó la mano hasta su boca y lamió uno de sus dedos, saboreando el salado sabor del niño que vivió.

—Exquisito. Casi no puedo esperar a follarte Potter, sentir cómo gimes por las cosas que te haré y saber que sólo serás mío. —Sonrió y pasó su lengua por su lóbulo de manera zigzagueante. —Pero, lamentablemente, tengo cosas que hacer así que tendré que follarte en otra ocasión.

—¿Te vas? ¿Ahora? —No podía creerlo, ¿después de lo que había pasado se iría sin más?

—Lo siento, debo hacerlo. Pero no te preocupes, ya sé llegar a tu casa y mañana vendré a terminar lo que empezamos. Espérame en la cama, sin ropa. Y no, no es una sugerencia, es una orden.

Se puso de pie, miró una vez más al muchacho que estaba en el sillón y le guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que desaparecía del apartamento dejando en el aire aquella promesa. Una que, Harry, sabía se cumpliría tarde o temprano.

* * *

**¿Críticas? ¿Tomartazos? Todo será bienvenido.**


End file.
